Talk:Shinigami
God redirect Why does God redirect to Nagato?? He is not a god at all, and it has nothing to do with his species. He was simply called that by his Village.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 19:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's a name he does possess. A better question: Why does the Shinigami have an article?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:27, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Despite it being a name Nagato has, it has no real reason to redirect to him. This is referencing God as a species, his is simply a nickname. Also, I don't know why it has an article. Omnibender said something about it being a hot topic before. I guess he decided to see how it would play out.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 19:31, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree, he is still human anyway. The 'god' thing is a nickname due to his powers and the way he ruled his village. Neji of the gentle fist (talk) 22:39, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I made the page because its a character and omni let me Munchvtec (talk) 22:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Now I feel offended :P My very own proposal for giving Shinigami an article and making it a character was denied, yet here it is. Oh well, it's the results that matter ;) --Elveonora (talk) 14:01, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm still not satisfied with how this page is. I had hoped that by leaving the article be, people would start discussing it again, and finally reach a true consensus. As of now, the page is extremely half-baked. It needs to be stepped up, or else deleted. Omnibender - Talk - 14:10, December 17, 2013 (UTC) i made 90% of the page so y dont u guys help with it, its a character it stays and srry elveo i just made the page i had no idea u wanted to Munchvtec (talk) 18:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec pic can some1 get a better pic, i know he has close ups Munchvtec (talk) 08:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec sex/gender Yes, this topic again. I don't think we should consider one for a spiritual being. We consider the tailed beasts asexual or whatever and they are flesh, this guy is gassy and can't even be seen under normal circumstances... whatever may lie underneath his robe shall stay concealed.--Elveonora (talk) 13:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't even consider the Shinigami an thing in the Narutoverse. Basically, its the same thing as King of Hell, and I'm pretty sure, name not withstanding, we don't give the King of Hell a gender either. (Then why the hell do we call it the King of Hell!?! I have no idea! But it was better than "Nameless Soul Eating Rinnegan Face Monster!")--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:10, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Gotcha, it is god of death, no goddess, but referring to "him" as "it" would be the best I think. And king of hell has gender stated... but yeah, I mean, this guy might at least have something to identify him by down there, king of hell is just a head.--Elveonora (talk) 14:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Do we just label "IT" as him or not? Munchvtec (talk) 14:36, December 18, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Little Problem I was wondering what we should really label it's species as, or should we just not label a species at all? I'm having mixed feelings about spirit being it's species. Munchvtec (talk) 14:40, December 18, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec